Saving Sammy
by Micaiah
Summary: Set immediately after the events of 4.22. This is my take on how things happened. Angsty Dean, Sick Sam. Bobby and Castiel also play important parts and that annoying Zachariah is there also. Thanks to everyone who kept up with this story until the end.
1. Chapter 1

**Set immediately after 4.22**

* * *

"What's he doing down here, Bobby?"

"Don't know. He told me I should lock the door and that's when I came and woke you."

Dean and Bobby were standing at the bottom of Bobby's basement stairs, talking in low tones. Sam was sitting on the cot in the panic room, his back turned to them.

"What happened last night, Dean?"

Dean let his mind go back to the events of the previous night. He'd practically dragged his little brother from the convent. Sam had frozen at the sight of Lucifer starting to rise.

Somehow the Impala had been there. Dean didn't question it. He'd jumped in, waiting for Sam but Sam had frozen again. This time he'd been staring at Ruby's car with tears in his eyes. Dean forced his brother into the Impala, lit a book of matches and tossed them into the open window of the little orange car. The explosion rent the night as they made their getaway.

Sam had been too quiet on the frantic drive to Bobby's. He'd stared out the car window, silent tears coursing down his cheeks. Even though Dean had really needed both hands to drive as fast as he was going, he'd kept one hand on his brother's arm, just so Sam would know that he was there and everything was going to be okay.

Dean shrugged. "Long story short? He killed Lilith, we killed Ruby, Lucifer starting rising, we got the hell out of dodge."

Sam had fallen asleep as soon as they arrived at Bobby's. Dean had helped Bobby angel/demon proof the place and then spent the rest of the night dozing in a chair beside Sam's bed.

Dean hated putting Bobby in the middle of it but they had nowhere else to go. He had no doubt they were on Heaven and Hell's most wanted list. Somehow that didn't scare him nearly as much as seeing Sam in the panic room once again.

"Be easy on him, Dean."

Dean swallowed thickly. "I just got my brother back, Bobby. I'm not going to push him away again."

Bobby nodded. "I'll be upstairs if you need me."

Dean took a deep breath and headed toward the room that held so many unpleasant memories.

* * *

"Hey, Sammy." Dean sat down beside his brother. "What are you doing in here?"

"You should get out." Sam's voice lacked any emotion. "And lock the door behind you."

"Sammy, what is this about? Is it about last night? You didn't know that Lilith was the last seal. It's over, it's done with. We have to regroup and figure this out but beating yourself up over it isn't going to change anything."

Dean winced as he said the words. Was that being easy on Sam? Considering that Dean still wanted to punch Sam's lights out for leaving him on the floor of that hotel and for believing Ruby over his own brother, yeah, he thought it was being pretty easy.

"That's not all I did last night, Dean."

"What are you talking about?"

"The demon blood…..I had to….I…oh, God, Dean." Sam lowered his head into his hands and moaned softly.

"Sammy, I already know about the demon blood."

"You don't know everything."

"It doesn't matter, Sammy." Dean rested his hand on his brother's back. "Everything is going be okay, I promise."

"How? How is it going to be okay?" Sam jumped up from the cot and began pacing frantically around the room. "I'm a blood sucking freak. You said so yourself."

"What?" Dean gave Sam an incredulous look. "I never said that."

"You left me a message. You said you were going to hunt me."

"Sam, I never said that." Dean's jaw clenched as he fought to keep his emotions in check. "I called you to say I was sorry. That's all, I swear."

"But the message…you said….."

"It was the angels or the demons manipulating us again. Zachariah said he was going to make sure you got the nudge you needed. Was that it?"

Dean's heart twisted at the crestfallen look on Sam's face. The phone message had been the final straw to push Sam over the edge. Even though Dean hadn't left the message that Sam heard, he still felt like it was his fault.

"Sam, I'm…." Dean never finished the sentence.

Sam's eyes rolled up in his head and he fell to the floor, convulsions racking his body.

Dean was on his knees, trying to keep his brother from hurting himself. It was too déjà vu. "Bobby!" he screamed. "Help me!"


	2. Chapter 2

Voices, from far away. Sam struggled to open his eyes but they wouldn't cooperate.

"What's wrong with him, Bobby?"

_Dean?_

More fragments of conversation then silence.

Something cool pressed against his fevered brow. He tried to open his eyes again, this time succeeding. Dean's worried face hovered within his sight.

"Sammy, you with me?"

Sam groaned, reaching for his older brother.

"Hey, it's okay, Sammy." Dean grasped Sam's hands and held them in his rough, calloused ones. "Bobby has gone to get us some help. I'm sorry we had to keep you down here, Sasquatch, but you're just too big for me and Bobby to drag up the stairs."

Sam was lying on the cot in the panic room. He could see the remorse on his brother's face for making him endure this once again but Dean hadn't been the one to lock him up this time. Sam had banished himself to this room. Bobby and Dean had been right. He was a monster.

"This…where I belong," whispered Sam.

"Sammy, don't." Dean squeezed his hands painfully tight.

"Have to tell you…." Why was it so hard to concentrate? His head was pounding.

"Save your strength, okay." Sam could hear the tears in Dean's voice. Would the same concern be there once Dean knew everything Sam had done last night?

"Have to listen…Dean, please."

Dean swallowed hard. "Okay, Sammy. I'm listening."

"Last night…..the demon blood…Ruby didn't have enough. We found one of Lilith's demons." Sam closed his eyes. He didn't want to see the disappointment in his brother's face. "I killed her, Dean. I drank her blood…..I….she was in the trunk of Ruby's car….she….she died because of me….Dean, I'm so sorry!"

Tears ran from Sam's closed eyes mingling with the sweat on his cheeks.

"Sammy, look at me."

Sam opened his eyes, flinching when Dean's hand came toward his face. But Dean laid it gently against his wet cheek, wiping away tears that refused to stop flowing.

"Whatever happened, Sammy, it's over."

"Dean, I'm a m-m-monster." He suddenly felt cold even though the fever was raging through his body.

"No, you're my brother."

* * *

Sam had fallen into a fitful sleep. Dean paced the floor, glancing at his watch.

_Where are you, Bobby?_

As if waiting for his cue, Dean heard Bobby's voice coming from upstairs. A few minutes later he was in the panic room, followed by Castiel.

"How'd he get in here?" Dean was thinking of all the precautions they had put out against angels and demons alike last night.

"I had to get rid of the angel repellants but Castiel seems to have a few tricks up his own sleeve." Bobby gave the angel a look of appreciation. "I don't think we have to worry about anybody else getting in here right now."

"Well, I'm so glad you two have bonded." Dean rolled his eyes at Bobby who just shrugged.

Dean turned his attention toward Castiel. "Can you help Sam?"

"I don't have healing powers, Dean."

Castiel leaned over Sam's unconscious form and laid his hands on both sides of Sam's head. His always unreadable face suddenly appeared concerned.

"What is it?" Dean demanded.

"He's dying." Castiel continued to examine Sam, as if not believing his own diagnosis.

"No." Dean felt as if the room was spinning around him. Bobby reached out and grabbed him by the arm.

"Maybe you should sit down."

Dean shrugged Bobby away and headed for Castiel. "My brother can't die!"

"Dean, I'm sorry but it's true."

"No, you don't understand what I'm saying. I know there has to be somebody who can save him." Castiel averted his eyes and Dean knew he was right. "If Sam dies, then I'm going to die right beside him. I'm not raising a hand to stop the apocalypse or Lucifer or whatever the hell it is I'm supposed to do."

"Dean, you swore to obey….."

"I think it's a little too late for that after the stunt we pulled last night."

"They still need you. I'm the one it won't go well for if I'm found."

"Quite frankly Cas, I don't care what happens if my brother is dead. He is the one good thing in my life and I don't want to do this without him."

"Dean, you have…."

Dean cut him off. "I _**won**__**'**__**t **_do this without him."


	3. Chapter 3

Sam couldn't control the chattering of his teeth. Bobby and Dean had emptied all the ice from Bobby's freezer into plastic bags, packing them tightly around Sam's fever ravaged body.

Sam had regained consciousness in time to see Castiel leaving the panic room but Dean was doing his best to avoid any questions. Sam knew whatever Castiel had said, it wasn't good.

"Here, Sam, I want you to take these." Bobby held out three Tylenol and a green sippy cup.

Sam grinned with trembling lips. "A s-s-sippy cup?"

"I thought it would make it easier, idjit," Bobby said gruffly as he held Sam's head up.

Sam swallowed the pills, relishing the water that spilled down his throat. Despite the shivering, his insides felt as if they were on fire.

"You rest now, okay." Bobby patted him awkwardly on the shoulder.

"Where's D-Dean?"

"I'm right here, Sammy." He sat down on the stool Bobby had just vacated.

"What did Cas say to you, Dean?"

"Sammy, you don't need to worry about that right now." Dean offered his brother a strained smile.

"Am I dying, Dean?" Sam saw Dean's jaw clench. "Is that it?"

"Sammy, don't…..I can't….." Dean smoothed back the sweat drenched hair from Sam's face. "I'm not going to let you die, Sam. I just got you back."

"You can't stop it, Dean." Sam grasped weakly at Dean's shirt. "No more deals."

"Sammy, I'm sorry." Dean's eyes were full of anguish.

"I did this to myself, Dean. I should have listened to you."

"I shouldn't have pushed you away, Sammy. I should have been there for you. You're my brother…..I should have been there."

Tears ran unrestrained down Dean's weary face. Sam tugged at his brother with the hand that was still grasping Dean's shirt until Dean's head was resting on his chest, tears mingling with the sweat and melting ice.

Bobby appeared at Sam's other side and rested a hand on Dean's head. Tears were shining in the older hunter's eyes. "Hang on just a little longer, boys. I'm going to fix this."

With those cryptic words he left the panic room. Dean gave no sign that he'd even heard what Bobby said. Sam tried to put his arms around his older brother as Dean sobbed against him. No matter how much pain Sam's body was feeling right now, his heart felt lighter than it had in a long time because even after everything he'd done, his brother still loved him.

* * *

Castiel stood in the yard of Bobby Singer, gazing at the vast array of junk cars. Sam Winchester was dying, that much he was sure of. Everything else was pure confusion. He'd never questioned any orders he'd ever been given until meeting Sam and Dean Winchester. Why now? Why did these two brothers make him doubt every move he made, every order he received?

_And why do I ask myself questions I already know the answer to?_

Castiel had seen the despair inside Dean at the thought of losing his brother. No matter how much self loathing and anger Dean had inside of him, it was all overshadowed by the love he had for Sam. Dean had already given his life once for his brother and if he could do it now, he would. In all his hundreds of years, Castiel had never seen that kind of devotion in any human being.

But he had disobeyed an order. Dean wasn't supposed to leave the holding room and Castiel had helped him escape. All because Castiel had let his emotions get in the way. Emotions, something he'd always been able to push aside, now seemed to be his downfall. If he asked for help in saving Sam Winchester he was sure it wouldn't end well for himself.

Castiel turned as Bobby Singer came storming from the house.

"Where are you going?"

"To find the nearest crossroads." Bobby never slowed down as he headed for his car. "Someone has to do something for Sam."

Castiel hurried after the grizzled hunter. "Why would you do that?"

Bobby stopped long enough to give Castiel a perplexed glance. "Why wouldn't I? The apocalypse is coming. How much longer do you think I have anyway? I'd rather Sam and Dean be together at the end. They deserve that much."

Bobby reached his car, yanking open the door. Castiel put his hand out and the door slammed shut. "Wait."

"What? I'm not waiting. Sam could die any minute."

"You don't have to make a deal. Sam and Dean need you too. I know another way."

"How?" Bobby gave the angel a suspicious look.

"Take me to the boundary of your angel proof property and you'll see."


	4. Chapter 4

The fever radiating from Sam's body had melted all the ice in no time at all. Dean managed to change the wet sheet underneath his brother and get Sam into a dry shirt but Sam was getting weaker with each passing moment. Dean had no idea what had happened to Bobby and Castiel. He tried Bobby's cell but when he heard it ringing upstairs he gave up.

"Dean, 'm thirsty." Sam's voice was a whisper.

Dean held his brother's head up, helping Sam guide the cup to his mouth. Even with the sippy cup most of the water ran down his brother's chin. Dean wiped it dry with the sleeve of his shirt.

"Hang in there, Sammy. Bobby's bringing help." He hoped to God that was true.

Sam whimpered in pain. "'m scared, Dean."

"Sammy?" Dean laid his hand against his brother's head and Sam nodded almost imperceptibly. Dean knew what his brother was asking. It was something he'd always done when they were kids and Sam was frightened.

Dean helped Sam sit up so there was room on the cot for both of them and carefully cradled his brother in his arms. Sam curled against him, hand fisted in his older brother's shirt.

"I don't want to go to Hell."

Dean pressed his face against the top of Sam's head. "You're not going to Hell, Sam."

"I did….horrible things….unforgiveable things."

"Sammy, I promise you, if it's the last thing I do, I will not let you go to Hell."

Sam didn't answer. He only clutched his brother tighter, body trembling in pain and fear.

In Dean's mind a plan had begun to form. If he couldn't save Sam from dying, he could certainly save Sam from Hell. He still had a bargaining chip. The angels wanted something from him. He would be willing to stop Lucifer as long as it kept Sam out of the pit. He never wanted his little brother to experience the torments of Hell.

* * *

"Are you sure this is the boundary of your property?" Castiel surveyed the area outside of the angel proof zone. He could see no sign of anyone but that meant nothing.

"Of course I'm sure. Can't you tell?"

"I'll know as soon as I step over the line." Castiel hoped he was making the right decision. If his plan worked, Sam Winchester would be saved. If it didn't, they would all probably die.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to right some wrongs. Whatever you do, don't cross the line." Bobby nodded and Castiel stepped across the property line.

Almost immediately Zachariah came strolling into view, followed closely by two other angels. "Castiel! I'm disappointed in you. You made it too easy."

"If you think I stepped outside of protection because of utter carelessness, you don't know me at all. I came to make a deal." Castiel took one step back toward Bobby but stayed on the unprotected side of the line.

"We were watching all the crossroads, expecting one of the humans to try and make a deal." Zachariah gave Bobby a smug look. "Because that's what you people seem to do. Sacrifice yourselves for each other. Why would you do that?"

"They do it because of love. Something you wouldn't understand." Castiel was feeling things he didn't understand himself. The loathing he felt for Zachariah was so strong it made him ache inside.

"So what's the deal you want to make?" Zachariah picked at a piece of lint on his suit and gave Castiel an infuriating smile.

"I want you to save Sam Winchester."

"Can't do it. He's a liability. Dean can't focus when he's around."

"Dean isn't going to do anything to help you if Sam dies!" Bobby took an angry step toward the angel but Castiel held out his hand to stop him.

"My, aren't we in a mood today?" Zachariah continued to smile. "Sam Winchester was once told the only reason he was still alive was because he was useful. He's no longer useful to us; therefore, he no longer needs to live."

"If you save him, I will come with you." Castiel tried to keep his face a blank mask, hiding the fear he felt.

"Why would you trade yourself for a human, Castiel? Have they blinded you to our purpose?"

"Just what is that purpose, Zachariah?" Fear was quickly replaced by anger. "I never did seem to get the whole story on that. Does God even know what you're doing?"

"Doesn't matter. The apocalypse has started and only Dean Winchester can stop Lucifer."

"He's not going to do anything except sit at his brother's bedside until Sam is healed or he dies. And if he dies, Dean will die right along with him. Your apocalypse will literally go to Hell because there will be no one to stop it."

"I don't understand you, Castiel." Zachariah peered closely at the other angel. "What have these brothers done to you?"

Castiel lunged toward Zachariah, grabbing him by the collar. "They have shown me what is good in this world. When everything around them is dark, they still have light because of the love and devotion they have for each other. If more love like theirs existed then maybe you wouldn't have been in such a hurry to destroy this God forsaken planet."

Zachariah pried Castiel's hands away and smoothed the front of his suit. "Very well. You have a deal but I have to see Sam Winchester in order to save him."

Bobby began to shake his head. "We can't take him to see Sam. Dean will kill him."

"You have way too much faith in what Dean can do," smirked Zachariah. "Dean Winchester poses no threat to me."

"We can't trust him!" argued Bobby.

"You have to trust me, Bobby." Castiel stared straight into the hunter's eyes, willing Bobby to trust him. "We have to hurry. Sam doesn't have much time."

"How do you know?"

"Because I can hear Dean praying for God to save his brother."


	5. Chapter 5

The closer they got to Bobby's house the louder Dean's frantic prayers became in Castiel's head.

_God, please don't take my brother. God, please don't take my brother._

Castiel hoped Zachariah couldn't sense how truly scared he was. He didn't want to give himself up to this self-serving angel but he couldn't just stand by and let Sam die. Not when Dean had already lost so much. He couldn't let him lose his brother too.

When they arrived at the panic room, they found Dean on the cot cradling his brother in his arms. Dean never looked up as they entered the room. Bobby knelt beside the cot and placed his hand on Dean's arm. Dean lifted his head, his face etched with pain.

"He won't wake up, Bobby. I can't get him to wake up anymore."

Castiel could still hear the faint beating of Sam's heart but he knew the youngest Winchester was close to death. Castiel stooped beside Bobby.

"Cas, please tell me you can save him." Dean's eyes were brimming with tears.

"I can't, Dean. But I found someone who can."

"My God, could you people be any more maudlin?" Zachariah loomed over them.

Castiel saw Dean's arms tighten instinctively around his brother. "What the hell is he doing here?"

"He's the only one who can save Sam."

"No, I don't trust him." Dean glared at the offending angel. "No, there has to be some other way."

"I'm the only one who can do it, Dean. You want to know why?" Zachariah paused for a second. "Okay, nobody's going to bite? I'll tell you anyway. I'm the one who did this."

"Did what?"

"I'm the reason your brother is dying. We don't need him anymore."

"I NEED HIM!"

Castiel knew the only thing keeping Dean from attacking Zachariah was the fact that he didn't want to let go of Sam, which was a good thing. Zachariah would have pummeled Dean into the ground.

"Look, I'm here, aren't I?" said Zachariah. " I'll save him but you have to let go of him first. Wouldn't want anything to backfire and lose our only chance of stopping Lucifer while trying to save your blood sucking brother."

Dean gave Castiel a meaningful look. "Please tell me I can kill him when this is over."

Castiel gave a tight smile and shook his head.

"Can I trust him?" asked Dean.

"No, but you can trust me. He'll do what he says. He'll save Sam."

Dean nodded and gently laid his brother back on the cot. "Okay, chuckles, let's get this over with."


	6. Chapter 6

Every instinct in Dean's body screamed for him not to let Zachariah touch Sam. As the angel put his hands on each side of Sam's head, Dean felt himself lurch forward. Castiel laid a restraining hand on his arm. Suddenly Sam's back arched and he began to shriek in pain.

"Sammy!"

"He's not hurting him, Dean." Castiel's grip was like iron. "I promise."

Dean hung his head. "I can't lose him, Cas."

"I know."

After what seemed an eternity, Zachariah stepped away from Sam, who lay panting on the cot.

"Well, that seems to have done the trick." Zachariah nodded at Castiel. "See you in a few."

Dean barely noticed the exchange between the two angels as he rushed to his brother's side. "Sammy? Are you okay?"

Sam slowly pushed himself into a sitting position. "I think so."

"Cas, is he going to be okay?"

Castiel came and laid his hands on Sam's head. He cocked his head as if listening and then nodded.

"He's still going to have some issues with the demon blood addiction but whatever was killing him is gone."

Dean couldn't stop the tears that came to his eyes. He pulled his brother into his arms. After a few moments he broke the embrace. "Can you walk?"

"I can try," said Sam.

"Good because I want you out of this room."

* * *

Sam leaned heavily on his brother as they slowly made their way up the stairs. He still wasn't sure what had happened except that somehow he had barely escaped death. That wasn't bothering him as much as what Castiel had said about the demon blood addiction. How was he supposed to fight that? Hadn't they already tried that once? Granted, he wasn't a willing participant the first time but wouldn't the outcome still be the same?

He was already feeling the withdrawal affects and he didn't know how long he would be able to hide that from Dean. How much more did his brother have to suffer because of him?

He stumbled at the top of the stairs and felt Dean's arm tighten around his waist. He wanted to cry for all he had put them through but he wasn't sure if he even had the strength for that. Just walking up the stairs was taking everything he had.

Somehow they made it to Bobby's couch and Dean helped Sam lower himself onto it. Sam held his head in his hands and tried to keep the room from spinning.

"I'm going to fix you some soup, okay?"

Sam nodded without looking up. He didn't want to eat but he knew Dean would insist. He heard Dean come to the door a couple of times to check on him while he was heating up the soup.

Sam had been so afraid of what Dean would think when he found out about the demon blood and his first instinct had been right. Dean had called him a monster but in the panic room he had also said he was his brother.

"Sam?"

Sam managed to lift his head enough to see Castiel standing in the doorway. Dean pushed around him and brought Sam a steaming bowl of soup.

"What's up, Cas?" Dean gave the angel a suspicious look as Sam tried to take a bite of soup.

"I just….I wanted to see…."

"Spit it out, Cas."

"I needed to make sure his eyes weren't black."

The spoon in Sam's hand clattered to the floor.

"Sammy, they're not." Dean quickly removed the bowl Sam was holding as if he was afraid it would soon join the spoon on the floor.

"Cas, can I…" Sam's mouth was dry. "Will I be able to beat this?"

"What?" Dean was indignant. "Of course you can."

Castiel was silent.

"Cas, tell him." Dean's voice was pleading now.

"I think that maybe you can."

"Maybe? Is that the best you can do?" Dean crossed the floor to stand in front of Castiel. "If Sammy couldn't beat it, then why the hell would you bring Zachariah here in the first place?"

Sam's gaze flickered out the window. "Dean, I think a better question would be why the hell is Zachariah still hanging around?"

"What?" Dean pulled back the curtain and Zachariah gave them a small wave. "I swear I'm going to kill him. Cas, what's your buddy still doing here?"

"He's waiting on me."


	7. Chapter 7

"What do you mean, he's waiting on you?" Castiel saw realization dawning on Dean's haggard face. "Wait, you're not going with him? Cas, what did you do?"

"He made a deal, Dean." Sam's voice was so low that the angel almost didn't hear him.

"What?" Dean rounded on Bobby as he came through the door. "You let him do this?"

Bobby held up his hands to ward off Dean. "Whoa, there, Dean. Hang on a minute."

"Do not blame Bobby." Castiel moved between Bobby and Dean. "He was headed to the crossroads. I stopped him."

"Oh, God, Bobby." Dean ran both his hands through his hair. He looked close to panic. "Why would you guys do this? Haven't we learned anything while doing this freaking job? These deals don't end well for anybody!"

"You should have let me die." Sam struggled to rise from the sofa.

"Sit down, Sam," ordered Dean. "And shut up."

"No, Dean." Sam hobbled toward Castiel. He gripped the angel by the arms and searched his eyes. Castiel had no trouble seeing that Sam's eyes were dark and troubled but not black. "Why didn't you just let me die?"

Castiel lowered his gaze. He couldn't stand to see the hurt in Sam's face.

"He didn't let you die because I told him I wouldn't help the angels if you did." Dean pried his brother's fingers from Castiel's arms. "I can't do this without you, Sammy."

"Dean, I'm only going to slow you down. You should have let me die." Sam turned away from his brother. "I don't even know what I am anymore."

Castiel motioned for Dean and Bobby to stand close to Sam. Castiel touched his fingers to the back of Sam's head and Sam fell in a heap. Bobby and Dean settled him on the couch.

"You're Dean Winchester's brother," Castiel whispered into Sam's ear.

* * *

"Cas, listen, you can't go with him." Dean was running out of arguments. "It's not going to end well."

Castiel managed a small smile. "I'll be okay, Dean. After all, I'm only going home."

"They don't usually take you forcibly if it's a nice warm homecoming." Dean didn't know what they would do without the angel on their side.

"Look, as soon as I'm gone, you guys need to put up all the defensives again. I don't know what's going to happen but don't make it easy for them to stroll in here."

Dean managed a grin. "We never make it easy for anybody."

Castiel nodded. "Yes, that much I do know."

Castiel headed for the door. He had told them not to follow him outside.

"Cas?"

The angel turned to look at Dean.

"Thanks." What else could he say? Thanks wasn't enough to say how he felt about Castiel saving Sammy but nothing else seemed to suffice.

Castiel nodded. "I'll be seeing you soon, Dean."

* * *

Dean stretched lazily on the river bank, his bare feet dangling over the edge, skimming the top of the water. The sun was making him sleepy and he knew he should probably get going.

_Just a few more minutes._

He glanced to his left and saw Sammy stretched out beside him.

"Hey, Sammy. What are you doing here?"

"No idea," replied Sam in a drowsy voice. "It's nice, isn't it?"

The sun was suddenly blocked from view and Dean sat straight up, every muscle on alert.

"Relax, Dean." Castiel hunkered down next to the boys.

"Damn it, Cas." Dean's gaze swept toward the river. "This is just a dream, isn't it?"

"It's the only way I can communicate with you now and I have to be careful about that." Castiel looked over his shoulder and Dean half expected Zachariah to come barging through the bushes.

"At least it's a good dream," said Sam as he sat up.

"How are you, Sam?"

Sam looked away. Even in dreamland he couldn't hide the tremors in his body.

"He's having a rough time," said Dean. "We're not sure what to do. What we did last time didn't work so Bobby's been looking up some things we can try that work with normal addictions."

"I don't think you will like my suggestion," said Castiel. "But I think you will have to wean him slowly. I don't think he can quit cold turkey."

"I don't want to drink it," said Sam softly.

"We know that." Dean put his hand on his brother's arm. He had to be so careful these days. He couldn't push Sam away from him again.

Castiel nodded and Dean realized the angel could hear his thoughts.

"I can't stay long. I just wanted to tell you not to come looking for me."

"To hell with that."

Castiel grinned wryly.

"Okay, poor choice of words. But we're working on a way to bust you out. After Sammy's okay, we're coming for you." Dean squeezed his brother's arm and Sam finally turned to look at them again.

"Dean, I'm where I need to be. Anna's with me and we're working from the inside. There are things going on that I don't even think my Father knows about. I don't want you coming to get me." Castiel implored him to listen with his steel blue gaze.

"But we can help….."

"Dean, right now you need to concentrate on your brother. After he's okay, we'll see what happens. Don't forget that Lucifer is out there somewhere. You both need to be strong in order to face him."

Dean felt Sam shudder at the mention of Lucifer. "Okay, you're right, Cas."

Sam gave him a wary look and Dean gave his brother a small wink.

"I have to go now but I'll be in touch when I can." Castiel touched both brothers on the forehead. "Enjoy the dream just a little longer, boys."

* * *

"Dean, wake up!" Sam was punching him in the arm.

Dean opened his bleary eyes and peered up at his younger brother. "I'm up."

The dark smudges under Sam's eyes didn't go unnoticed by Dean. Sam hadn't slept much since being healed by that smarmy Zachariah.

"Did we just have the same dream?" asked Sam. It was the most animation Dean had seen from Sam in days.

"I don't know. Were you dreaming about Brad Pitt again?"

Sam smiled. "You both said it."

"What?" Dean tried to remember the dream but it was fading.

"You and Cas both said after I was okay we'd see what happens."

"Yeah?"

"I don't think Cas would have came to us in a dream and said I was going to be okay, if I wasn't, would he?"

Dean didn't want to point out that the main reason for the dream was because Castiel didn't want them to come looking for him. Dean hadn't seen this much hope in Sam's face in years. He knew the upcoming weeks for Sam weren't going to be easy but he was determined they could beat this addiction. Until now, Dean hadn't been so sure that Sammy knew he could beat it.

"Well, let's go see what Bobby's found out." Dean pulled back the covers, snagging his discarded jeans off the floor with his foot. As he pulled them on, he glanced at Sam.

"What?" asked Sam as he pulled on a t-shirt.

"I was just thinking that we've got work to do."

"Yeah, I know."

"But you can beat this Sammy. I know you can."

Sam laughed.

"What?"

"That's not the work I was thinking about."

"Well, what's on your mind there, geek boy?"

"I was just wondering how hard it was going to be to bust an angel out of heaven."

* * *

**THE END!**


End file.
